Le poisson rouge
by Iwako
Summary: Le jour où Rin offre un poisson rouge à son frère, une question cruciale se pose : Que mange-t-il ? Histoire d'une journée qui dégénère.


**Le poisson rouge**

* * *

><p>C'était une journée banale dans l'appartement Vocaloid. Dehors, il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu et plein d'arcs-en-ciel, il y avait de la joie et du bonheur à chaque coin de rue … bref.<p>

Len était dans le salon et observait tranquillement l'aquarium dans lequel un poisson rouge complètement débile faisait des tours, et des tours, et encore des tours. Rin le lui avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt, disant que « ça l'occuperait, au lieu de ne rien faire ». Len l'observait donc, ennuyé, tellement ennuyé qu'il piquait du nez devant le bocal.

Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand Meiko rentra dans le salon. Elle trouva alors Len en train de baver, affalé sur la table. Elle se précipita sur lui et le secoua dans tous les sens. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, criait son nom, et hurlait dans l'appartement des « Len, accroche-toi ! Ne nous quitte pas ! Tu es trop jeune pour mourir ! Tu as encore des tonnes de bananes à manger ! »

Len se réveilla sous les cris de Meiko, qui se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes.

« _Mon dieu, tu es vivant !

_ Heu … ouais. »

Len ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait tandis que Meiko pleurait toujours, s'exclamant « C'est un miracle, un miracle ! »

Ses cris ameutèrent tout l'appartement, dont quelques locataires se précipitèrent dans le salon, alertés par les cris de la brune folle. C'est ainsi que Miku et Gumi débarquèrent dans la pièce. Miku observa la brune vider toutes les larmes de son corps sur le canapé.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

_ Miku ! Len est _vivant_ ! s'exclama Meiko, pleurant de plus belle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Gumi à Len.

_ Ch'sais pas, dit ce dernier en essuyant le filet de bave au coin de sa bouche. »

Miku soupira d'un air désespéré avant de se retourner à son tour vers le blond. Son regard se posa sur le bocal dans lequel le poisson faisait toujours des tours, et des tours, et encore des tours.

« _ C'est quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

_ Ah, ça. C'est le poisson que Rin m'a acheté. »

Miku considéra le poisson quelques instants, un filet de bave coulant à son tour au coin de ses lèvres, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« _ Il a un nom ? demanda Gumi.

_ … Non, il faudrait lui en trouver un.

_ Je propose Sushi ! lâcha Miku, toujours en bavant.

_ Non, ça c'est nul, commenta Gumi.

_ Alors … Je n'ai qu'à l'appeler Banana-Fish ! dit Len, visiblement très inspiré.

_ Non ça aussi, c'est nul.

_ Rhaaaaah, je sais pas moi ! s'énerva le blond. Et puis d'abord, ça mange quoi, un poisson rouge ? »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les Vocaloids se regardaient les uns les autres, soudainement muets. Même Meiko s'était tue. Leur esprit se vida de toute pensée, leurs visages neutres de toute émotion. Que mangeait un poisson rouge ? Là était la question. Ils réfléchissaient si fort qu'on aurait pu entendre leur cerveau tourner, avant de pouvoir lire dans leur yeux : « Error system ».

Le silence fut brisé un bruit de porte qui claque. Luka entra dans le salon, des sacs de courses pleins les bras. Tous les Vocaloids se tournèrent vers elle. S'enchaîna un moment de flottement, durant lequel leurs yeux semblèrent s'illuminer d'une lueur nouvelle.

« _ LUKAAAAAAAAA ! s'écrièrent-ils tous. QUE MANGE UN POISSON ROUGE ? »

Luka les dévisagea un instant avant de lâcher un :

« _ Euh … What the fuck ? »

Les jeunes chanteurs s'agitaient autour d'elle.

« _ Eh bien … J'imagine qu'ils mangent des algues.

_ N'importe quoi ! Je suis sure qu'ils sont carnivores !

_ Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Ils mangent du plancton, j'en suis certaine !

_ Du plancton ? Ou veux-tu trouver du plancton ?

_ MOI, D'ABORD, JE SUIS SÛR QU'ILS MANGENT DES BANANES !

_ MAIS T'ES TROP CON ! OU TU PENSES QUE LES POISSONS ROUGES TROUVENT DES BANANES DANS LA MER ?

_ ÇA VIT DANS LES TOILETTES, LES POISSONS ROUGES !

_ NON, ÇA, C'EST QUAND ILS CRÈVENT ! »

Le ton montait, la tension était à son comble … jusqu'à ce que Len crie plus fort que les autres.

« _ ET SI ON TESTAIT, POUR VOIR CE QU'IL MANGE ? »

Les autres se turent. Ils regardèrent le blond un instant, et considérèrent sa proposition.

« _ Ok, dit Miku avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Je te parie qu'ils sont carnivores. »

Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour du bocal.

« _ On commence par quoi ?

_ Moi, je commencerai bien par la banane, dit Len.

_ En voilà une, fit Luka en en sortant une du sac. Tiens, Len. »

Le blond se saisit de la banane, l'éplucha et la mit dans le bocal. Les Vocaloids regardèrent le poisson tourner un instant autour du fruit avant de recommencer son éternel trajet au sein du bocal.

« _ Apparemment, il n'aime pas ça, commenta Meiko.

_ J'aurai juré qu'il aurait aimé … pleurnicha Len.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on teste maintenant ? »

Ils réfléchirent un instant, mais furent coupés par un second bruit de porte qui claque. Kaito entra dans l'appartement, une bouteille de saké à la main. La compagnie assemblée autour du bocal se tourna vers lui. Kaito les regarda tour à tour, le nez rougi et le regard embué.

« _ Quoi ? Pourquoi vous m'dévisagez comme ça ?

_ Kaito, que fais cette bouteille de saké dans ta main ? dit Miku le plus calmement possible, bien qu'une aura noire l'entourait peu à peu.

_ Ça ? Heu … »

Kaito ne put rien dire de plus. Miku sortit un poireau d'un des sacs de courses qu'avait ramené Luka. Elle s'approcha de lui, aussi menaçante qu'un troupeau de poisson rouges mutants-carnivores. Kaito ne put rien faire, tout se passa trop vite. Il n'eût pas le temps de faire un geste que Miku le frappait déjà de toutes ses forces avec le légume. Assommé, il gisait misérablement par terre. Il se releva cependant miraculeusement et articula comme il pût.

« _ Qu'est-ce vous faites ?

_ On voit ce qu'aime manger le poisson rouge, répondit Len. »

Kaito regarda Len. Il se mit à baver à son tour, mais encore une fois pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« _ Tu es trop mignon, Len-chan.

_ LEN-CHAN !? »

Gumi entoura Len de ses bras et regarda Kaito avec un regard tueur.

« _ Tu ne souilleras jamais Len, sale pervers. »

Les filles semblaient se liguer contre Kaito le pervers soûl et formaient une barrière autour de Len. Une seule se ne semblait pas l'assassiner du regard. C'était Luka, qui riait nerveusement en rougissant, des pensées plus ou moins recommandables traversant son esprit. Au bout d'un instant, Kaito revint au sujet principal de la conversation.

« Je suis certain qu'il mange des glaces. »

Les autres le dévisagèrent un instant.

« _ Non, je ne pense pas qu'un poisson rouge mange des glaces, dit Luka, se ressaisissant.

_ Mais si ! Tu vas voir ! »

Il se saisit d'une glace dans l'un des sacs de courses (décidément, il y avait de tout dans ces sacs de courses !) et la mit dans le bocal. L'eau devint immédiatement trouble.

« _ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurlèrent-ils tous. »

Kaito lui, ne s'aperçut pas qu'il venait de faire une grosse connerie et se mit à chanter Levan polka. Terrorisés, les autres jeunes chanteurs couraient et s'affolaient dans tous les sens.

« _ IL FAUT SAUVER LE POISSON !

_ QU'ALLONS NOUS FAIRE ? S'IL MEURT, RIN VA ME TUER !

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Gumi, plus calme que les autres, alla chercher un Tupperware plein d'eau propre et une petite épuisette. Elle plongea l'épuisette dans le bocal, tentant d'attraper le poisson rouge. S'ensuit alors une bataille mémorable. Gumi faisait tout son possible pour l'attraper tandis que les autres, spectateurs, lui hurlaient des encouragements à rendre sourd un éléphant.

« _ METS LUI SA PÂTÉE !

_ VAS-YYYYYYYY !

_ LE DESTIN DU MONDE REPOSE SUR TOI ! »

Après une lutte inoubliable, la guerrière Gumi parvint enfin à capturer le poisson rouge et le glissa dans le Tupperware. Les autres soupirèrent de soulagement, sauf Kaito qui était trop occupé à lécher les pieds de Len. Len qui rougit immédiatement.

Les filles réagirent au quart de tour. Meiko se jeta sur l'agresseur et lui balança un magnifique hight-kick dans la figure. Luka riait de nouveau nerveusement. Kaito gisait misérablement par terre.

Len, inquiet, se précipita vers lui.

« _ Kaito ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

_ Len … chuchota-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. »

Le blond rougit à vue d'œil. Les filles ne bougeaient plus et observaient la scène. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Luka riait toujours nerveusement.

« _ Tu sais, commença Kaito, je sais que j'ai l'air misérable, mais le veux que tu saches que … que je …

_ Ne dis pas que tu es misérable … le supplia Len avec un air digne des plus grands films Hollywoodiens.»

Kaito s'approcha un peu plus du blond qui ne devait jamais avoir autant rougi de toute sa vie. Les filles ne bougeaient toujours pas, et Luka continuait de rire nerveusement, en bavant cette fois, ce qui lui donnait encore plus un air de psychopathe.

Les deux garçons se rapprochaient dangereusement, leurs visages plus proches que jamais, quand un troisième bruit de porte qui claque les coupa dans leur élan.

Rin entra dans la pièce, un sachet de nourriture pour poisson rouge dans les mains. Son regard se posa sur son frère jumeau et sur …

« _ SALE PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRS ! RETIRE TES SALES PATTES DE MON FRÈRE, MAINTENANT ! hurla-t-elle en envoyant un superbe poing au milieu du visage de Kaito. »

Len rougissait pendant que son cœur battait à tout rompre et que sa sœur lui quémandait des explications. Kaito gisait une fois de plus sur le parquet. Luka saignait du nez dans un coin de la pièce et les autres filles ne bougeaient pas, trop ébahies par ce qu'elles venaient de voir.

Le poisson faisait des tours, et des tours, et encore des tours dans son Tupperware.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, c'est un petit one-shot … enfin bref c'était n'importe quoi x) Si vous avez lu, merci, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !<strong>


End file.
